Character Birthdays
Please place all birthdays in numerical order on accordance to their months. *If birthday co-exist on the same day, please place to recipients' names in alphabetical order. January *Daredevil - January 1st *Otus - January 1st *Swëder - January 1st *Poppy - January 6ᴛʜ *Clarence - January 6ᴛʜ *Ahoy - January 8th *Cave - January 10th *Port - January 10th *Bun - January 19th *Flasky - January 19th *Masky - January 19th *Killer - January 21st *Oswald - January 23rd *Scott - January 23rd *Aiden January 25th *Turbo - January 27th *Britton - January 30th *Gothy - January 30th *Spike - January 30th February *Declan - Februay 1th *Bella - February 7th *Miyuu Kuroki - February 9th *Careless - February 10th *Eastern - February 10th *Brandon - February 14th *Cadence - February 14th *Jordan K - February 14th *Hovee - February 14th *Bigtail - February 14th *ii - February 20th *Bugsy - February 21st *Lyra - February 27th *Coral the Merfox - February 28th *Bronze - February 28th *Squishy - February 29th March *Pollute - March 3rd *Racist - March 3rd *Northern - March 4th *Raymond - March 4th *Calf - March 6th *Cross - March 6th *Tyler - March 6th *Citrus - March 7th *Marty - March 10th *Fïnner - March 11th *Rock - March 11th *Claws - March 12th *Climber - March 13th *Roarie - March 13th *RayTube - March 14th *Swift - March 14th *Crescent - March 15th *Vincent (Beaver)- March 19th *Colorful - March 21st *Hyun-Ae Mun - March 21st *Orion - March 21st *Superspeed - March 22nd *Tarsy - March 23rd *Damia - March 29th *Hippy - March 30th April *Duddles - April 1st *Executioner - April 1st *Bloomer - April 3rd *Plexxy - April 3rd *Charlie - April 4th *Smalltail Sun - April 6th *Spade - April 7th *Phillips - April 8th *Stuffy - April 10th *Flowy - April 13th *Miawz - April 14th *Stan - April 14th *Mercy - April 15th *Clesta - April 20th *Jadeite - April 20th *Taily - April 24th *Punk - April 29th *Giorgio Lunedì - April 30th May *Criss - May 1st *Eary - May 1st *Needle - May 1st *Teachie - May 2nd *Flexxy - May 3rd *First - May 4th *Chester - May 4th *Wally - May 5th *Pockets - May 5th *TV - May 6th *Wolfle - May 6th *Hornless - May 7th *Yuki - May 11th *Yui - May 11th *Mussell - May 12th *Campbell - May 12th *Bubbles - May 12th *Serial - May 12th *Trippy - May 13th *Movy - May 14th *Steve - May 17th *Samantha - May 20th *Gold - May 20th *Castani - May 21st *Crazy - May 23rd *Dealer - May 23rd *Flippy - May 29th (presumably) June *Gracie - June 6th *Marker- June- 11 *Flipper - June 12th *Maple - June 15 *Vinyl - June 16th *Tide - June 16th *Trek - June 16th *Kendall - June 19th *Hood - June 21 (presumably) *Boomer - June 27th *Fiora - June 28th *Lucy Clover - June 29th (presumably) July *Romeo - July 2nd *Emotional - July 4th *Zachary - July 5th *Jarrett - July 6th *Southern - July 6th *Wild - July 6th *Pierre - July 14th *Piper - July 14th *Speirs - July 14th *Trevor - July 14th *J.J. - July 19th *Boomer Jr. - July 25th *Chase - July 25th *Gary - July 25th *Kyle - July 25th *Robby - July 25th *Cream - July 29th August *Poachy - August 3rd *Ginger - August 4th *Meany- August 4th *Shelly - August 5th *6 - August 6th *Blinds - August 6th *Lorry - August 6th *Torence - August 7th *Ironic - August 7th * Switchy -August 9th *Pyro - August 10th *Tingle - August 13th *Cole - August 18th *Kaleidoscope - August 20th *Tonsra- August 21st *Nero - August 28th *Litterbug - August 30th September *Clubs - September 1st *Ethan - September 3rd *Phobic - September 4th *Candy- September 5th *Naz - September 6th *Wawa - September 6th *Neptune - September 9th *Timmy - September 9th *Chenspurr - September 11th *Payton - September 11th *Quill - September 12th *Clyde - September 17th *Pointy - September 21st *Queen - September 22nd *001 - September 23rd *002 - September 23rd *Cork - September 28 October *Craver - October 1st *Robo Star - October 1st *Mag - October 7th *Archer - October 8th *Skittles - October 9th *Hood - October 12 *Grouchy - October 15th *C.J. - October 16th *Hearts - October 17th *Branchy - October 21st *Silver - October 22nd *K-9-October 23rd *George - October 26th *Planetary X - October 27th *Adam - October 30th *Kenny - October 30th *Mystery and Ami - October 30th *Carrie- October 31st *Cyborg - October 31st *Horace - October 31st *SolarFluffy - October 31st November *Kun-Hui Fan - November 6th *Josh - November 7th *Nathan - November 7th *Ginger Vanilla/Honey - November 8th *Wazza - November 8th *Stition - November 9th *Lime - November 9th *Peppy - November 10th *Tussles - November 12th *CJ- November 13th *Renée - November 15th *Jerky - November 17th *Arietta - November 21st *Melody - November 21st *Sidney - November 21st *Amethyst - November 23rd *Western - November 23rd *Pipa - November 23rd *Lara - November 23rd *Neeky - November 25th *Wyatt - November 30th December *Torent - December 1st *Ness (Betapekoyama) - December 2nd *Rover - December 3rd *The Rainbow Gang - December 12nd *Lovely - December 15th *Diamands - December 17th *Suzuko - December 24th *Suzan - December 24th *Loco - December 25th *Poco - December 25th *Jamith - December 26th *Unnamed raccoon/fox - December 29th *Aphrodite - December 31st *Scarey-December 31st Category:Miscellaneous